1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to motorcycles having two front fork tubes and more particularly, to front wheel position adjustment mechanisms for such motorcycles.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles conventionally have a pair of front forks that support opposite ends of a front wheel axle. It is desirable to be able to adjust the position of the front wheel of the motorcycle with respect to the front forks, specifically the horizontal position of the front end (known as the front wheel trail), as this adjustment changes the steering characteristics of the motorcycle. With conventional motorcycles, this adjustment is not possible without changing the fork tubes or the fork tube carriers (also known as the triple clamps); an expensive and time consuming endeavor
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a method and device for adjusting the front wheel trail of a motorcycle quickly and easily without the need to change parts.